Dusk Lily
by Jerathai
Summary: Thalyssra and Oculeth were not pleased with the burning of Teldrassil.


"Oculeth, would you walk with me?" Thalyssra requested. "Silvermoon is a fine city, but after spending eons trapped in Suramar I find walking on green grass very appealing."

"Certainly, First Arcanist," the portal master replied, "I confess I feel the same way myself."

They spoke of inconsequentials until they reached the city gate. As they passed out of its shadow Oculeth saw his companion make the hand gesture associated with the creation of a sound-deadening field around them.

She got right to the point, "Oculeth, I am … concerned. Political differences of opinion are one thing, but those who burned in Teldrassil were our kin. Sylvanas said she intended to capture it, not destroy it. That means she either lied to us…."

"Or is so unstable that she decided to burn a World Tree on a whim. Neither one of which inspires confidence in our new leader," the portal master concluded.

"Indeed. Tyrande may have her faults, and I will grant her the stubbornness of a riverbeast, but she did bring the Kal'dorei to our aid when we needed it. If she'd truly wished our demise all she'd had to have done was to stand aside." Thalyssra stated.

"And in return we sided with those who did their best to commit genocide against her people. Not a great way to improve a relationship," Oculeth noted.

"Baine Bloodhoof was also quite displeased. It is good to know that not everyone in the Horde agrees with the Warchief's actions," she mused. "I rather suspect Saurfang feels safer in the Stormwind Stockade than he would in Orgrimmar. That's at least two factions that aren't pleased with her actions. I would very much like to know where the Highmountain Tauren and the Sin'dorei stand."

"Do you want me to approach Baine and sound him out?" he asked.

"No," Thalyssra said definitively. "I'm sure he was being watched within the hour after disagreeing with Sylvanas so publicly. You're the only one here I can completely trust. I can't have you compromised. See if you can find some spies to listen in on him, but don't approach him for now." She thought for a moment, "In hindsight, I will concede that Sylvanas' plan was masterful. If she had managed to kill all the Alliance leaders at Lordaeron the Alliance would have been crippled for years, perhaps decades. Perhaps even fatally. It is the nature of leadership to keep important information secret, but those not in the know risk becoming pawns in a scheme they would rather not participate in, paying a price they would rather not pay. We learned that lesson with Elisande."

"I know. If the Alliance truly is the threat she says it is, then that tactic was inspired. If not…." Oculeth sighed, "This is the Grand Majestrix' court all over again."

The leader of Suramar was deeply troubled, "I am not yet convinced that the decision to join the Horde was wrong, but I have to admit some … misgivings. Being made a party to kin-murder without our prior knowledge and consent …. Had I known about this beforehand, I might have made a different choice after the Legion was banished, but Tyrande will not listen to me now."

Oculeth hesitated, "No, but there are those who might, if you would be willing to speak with them."

The First Arcanist's eyes twinkled, "Still in touch with our friend?"

He pretended shock, "Whatever would make you think such a thing?!"

She replied with humor, "The dusk lily coin you pulled out of your pocket when you paid for our breakfast this morning."

He chuckled, "I'd hoped you'd notice that. I received it a while ago with the message 'The one who gave you this once before does not forsake friends and hopes that sentiment is mutual.'"

Thalyssra felt her spirits lift at the first harbinger of good news she'd had in a while. "And your reply was?"

He raised his chin and said firmly, "It is."

She clapped a hand on his shoulder in approval and relief. "Then let's send it back to our friend and hope she's still willing to listen."

"And the message?" Oculeth inquired

She pondered for a minute or two, then replied, "New information requires new thinking."


End file.
